


Prompt 26 (Ishara)

by Yoselin



Series: L&L Tumblr Prompts [33]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: “You like me?”Originally posted to Tumblr. Poem used, “She Walks In Beauty” by Lord Byron.





	Prompt 26 (Ishara)

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

The summer, night breeze brushes her long, platinum hair back. I am drawn by the movement as I walk next to her through Reiner’s gardens. Ishara has only arrived a few weeks ago, intent to stay another few nights, before heading back to the Council.  
Already, she has drawn me like a moth to a flame. She walks in beauty, glides forward with grace, and I envy the wind as it caresses her skin. She is the embodiment of everything in the world worth living and dying for. I am enamored by her even as I tell myself I should not be.  
After all, I am sure a millennial from Chicago is not deserving of her sheer might. 

_And all that’s best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_

“The moon is bright today,” she remarks, “It looks lovely.”  
She tilts her head back and smiles. Her smile is breathtaking, I feel a flush of color dance across my features, and I force myself to look away.  
“It is,” I affirm.  
The stars are bright out and they paint a serene glow about us. The full moon, bright and blazing, casts beautiful shadows across her face. She looks like a work of art come to life. A goddess descended from the high heavens.  
My hands are pressed to my sides tightly to prevent from shaking and my face is certain to be a cherry red by now.  
No mortal creature should have this effect on me, this kind of infatuation should be impossible, yet I am captivated by her.  
Her eyes, green as the pasture, speak of warmth and grace; her speech, eloquent and melodic, sends shivers down my spine; and her heart, passionate and strong, sends my own racing.  
I am entirely lost to her, and I do not regret that one bit. 

_Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies._

“Do you enjoy walking through nature at night?” I voice out. I force myself to speak, to make noise to distract her from the pounding of my heart that I am sure she can hear, and bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself grounded.  
It is impossible to maintain composure when every part of her seeks to melt me down, yet I will try anyway. If not for her sake then for my own.  
Ishara inclines her head and her smile in reply is tender. Everything about her casts a soft light about us. The tranquil nighttime grows full of burning intensity while around her.  
“I enjoy it more now that you are here,” she pats my wrist gently. I try not to let her see just how her touch sends pleasant shivers down my spine. 

_One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace_

“You flatter me,” I cast my eyes down in embarrassment.  
A compliment from her is worth more than anything I could ever put into words. She is so perfect, a beautiful embodiment of everything good in the world, and I crave her attention more than I crave oxygen to breathe.  
Whatever deities are out there, whomever is responsible for her creation, surely outdid themselves.  
She is more goddess than mortal, more deity than woman, and I am lost in her divine grace. 

_Which waves in every raven tress,  
Or softly lightens o’er her face;_

Her answering smile is a wonderful reply. It lights up the night around us and sends another pleasant shiver down my spine.  
“It is not flattery if I mean it.”  
Without truly intending to, I inch closer to her until her skirts brush against my legs. This close, I can feel the warmth radiating from her and it makes my heart race all over again.  
Everything about her is divine and majestic. I am almost ashamed to be in her near vicinity. Surely someone as radiant as herself deserves someone much better than a girl from Chicago who still jumps when the toaster dings. 

_Where thoughts serenely sweet express,  
How pure, how dear their dwelling-place._

As we turn a bend in the garden, Ishara’s lips purse just slightly. She is drawn in thought and I patiently wait for her to voice them.  
The quiet that settles between us is peaceful, tranquil, and I immediately erase all negative thoughts from mind. The Witch Queen could be out there plotting and scheming her world domination, and I would be alright with that. The most important thing now is her at my side.  
She alone graces my waking thoughts and sweet dreams. Her presence is enough to soothe any problems I have. My life has a beautiful meaning when she is within seeing distance.  
“A penny for your thoughts?” I gently ask.  
My fingers reach for her wrist where she has crossed her arms.  
I feel a spark when our skin touches, and she turns to me slowly. Her own lips twitch just a bit in a premature smile. The lovely sight almost renders me speechless. 

_And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,_

“I am just thinking about how difficult it will be to return to the Capital now,” she admits, “I will miss our walks like this. They bring me peace.”  
I bite the inside of my cheek painfully. That’s right, she has to go back. As a sitting council member, she has to return to the Capital for the looming war.  
I plaster on a neutral expression to not let her see how her words have wounded me. It will be very painful and difficult to see her leave.  
I make a sound under my breath and take her in as if I could commit her appearance to memory.  
The wind is blowing her hair back softly, the moonlight is casting soft shadows over her face, and her eyes are as bright as the stars winking above. Were I a painter, I would want nothing more than to sketch her now, lit up by the dark night and the bright sky. Nevertheless, I am not a painter, so the only thing I can do is try and burn her image to memory. 

_The smiles that win, the tints that glow,,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,_

“I will miss you too,” I finally find my voice, “I enjoy being in your presence.”  
It’s an understatement, I all but melt when she is within my line of sight, but she smiles just the same.  
She halts and offers me a bright grin, an expression that sends a thrill through me like firing sparks, and reaches a hand for mine.  
Her skin is warm to the touch and I try not to let her see just how deeply I desire it. How mortifying would it be for her to see just how deeply she has moved me.  
A woman like her is bound to have millions of suitors and I could never hope to compare to them. A goddess like her, incarnated in the flesh and descended from heaven, is miles above me. I have to remind myself to breathe.  
“Perhaps I can talk to Reiner then? He is a compassionate man and would understand if I asked a favor of him,” she narrows her eyes in thought.  
I blink. “A favor?”  
Her fingers intertwine with mine and she looks away as if she could see the capital in the distance. Her lips are pursed in gentle thought and there is almost a spot of color to her face.  
My breath hitches. How lovely she looks now with red on her face and thoughts dancing across her expression.  
She is like a deity, a beauty like hers surely cannot exist in mortal flesh. I wonder if the heavens mourned her descent when she left.  
They must have. After all, I will miss her terribly when she is gone. In the short span of knowing her, I have fallen hard. I am enamored by her and want nothing more than to be at her side forever. 

_A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!_

Ishara turns to me again and this time her expression is hopeful and timid. She gives my fingers a tight squeeze and lowers her voice.  
Her eyes meet mine. “Reiner would not oppose if I were to request you accompany me. He and the others will join me in the Capital in a few week’s time. I could ask to bring you with me earlier under the pretense of introducing you to the council. Would you like that?”  
It takes me a moment to process her words. When I do, I feel a feeling of sweet surprise envelop me. Would she really want me to accompany her alone?  
A pleasant warmth settles in my stomach and I take a moment to remind my lungs how to breathe.  
“You would want me to go with you?”  
I cannot keep the surprise out of my voice. My face is growing red and my shock is making my heart pound. Out of all the people she could want at her side, why me?  
Ishara must read the surprise on my face because her smile returns full force. Her lips quirk up into a very warm and playful expression. She offers my hand another affectionate squeeze.  
“As I said, I quite like you and your company very much. I would love to have you at my side for as much as I can get away with,” she suddenly grows a little nervous, “Does the idea displease you?”  
“No!” The word almost tears out of my throat and I flush with color at my outburst. Reigning in my emotions before I can make a fool of myself, I cough into my hand. “I’m just surprised, that’s all. I mean, **you like me?** ”  
The idea is almost laughable. Why would a beautiful and radiant woman like her ever enjoy being near me? She could have any person she wanted with just a beckon of her finger, so why would she ever want me at her side?  
Ishara laughs lightly, another melodic sound, and releases my hand. She walks in front of me but inclines her head back so she can see me out of the corner of her eye.  
“I do like you, how nice of you to notice.”  
Her tone of voice is playful and she waves me over. It is only then that I realize I am still rooted to the spot staring after her.  
I blush a bright crimson and chase after her until I am at her side once more. My fingers scratch at the back of my neck in embarrassment.  
“So?” She raises an eyebrow and her green eyes peer at me. “Would you be opposed to that idea? Shall I ask Reiner for permission?”  
A bright smile overtakes my features and I feel like I am floating. A blazing warmth spreads through me and sends shivers down my spine. I feel like I am on cloud nine as I reply back to her.  
“I would love to accompany you to the Capital.”  
And everywhere else.  
The last part goes unspoken, yet I am sure she can read it in my expression.  
Ishara’s face brightens more than the light of the full moon at my reply. She takes my hand in hers, almost as if by instinct, and I feel the familiar spark as our fingers touch.  
“Wonderful. I will enjoy having you at my side,” she begins to guide us back inside Reiner’s castle.  
Too enthused to speak, I wordlessly follow her back inside. My heart is full with the thoughts of the time I will spend with her soon.  
Ishara is a goddess more than a woman, she walks in beauty and brings light to all whom meet her, and I am lost to her and her grace. I would follow her anywhere, Capital, battlefield, or distant land, just to remain at her side.  
She could have anyone she wished, no one could ever be foolish enough to not fall to her charms, yet I am infinitely grateful that I am the one she has chosen.


End file.
